As a conventional tape-like object feeding device (device for feeding a tape-like object), a configuration for cutting tape with a cutting mechanism and thereafter forcefully ejecting the tape strip through an outlet is well known. For example, one of such configurations has been described in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2002-167092. In the configuration described in the document, an ejection roller is placed by a tape ejection path. The ejection roller makes contact with the tape strip while revolving and thereby flicks out the tape strip to the outside of the device. Between the ejection roller and a motor for driving the roller, a power transmission mechanism is installed.